enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt
Kurt *'First Appearance': Lift Bridge (cameo), Wilbert the Lumberjack *'Affiliations': The Lumberyard *'Friends': Hank, Stanley, Wilbert, Brammo *'Enemies': Carlo Debris, Henry (one sided on Henry's side) *'Voice Actor': EE93's Friends Kurt is a large deforestation machine owned by the Sodor Lumber Company. Bio Kurt was built for an action film. After shooting was completed, Kurt was bound for scrap in America. Carlo Debris bought him and repurposed him for work at the Lumberyard. Kurt was seen working near the Skarloey Railway around the time of the Lift Bridge Fiasco. When Wilbert was sent to work at The Lumberyard, he tried to win the approval of Carlo Debris. Kurt welcomed him warmly and became good friends with him. After cutting down several trees, Kurt broke down and had to be taken out of service to be repaired. When Rosie came to work at the Lumberyard, Kurt greeted her, and defended her from Carlo's biting insults. Kurt and the lumberjacks were attempting to cut down a tree that a hippie was protecting. After the lumberjacks used force to remove the hippie, Kurt cut down the tree. After The Flying Scotsman's passenger excursion was blocked by a rockslide at The Blasting Site, Harold arrived at the Lumberyard to ask Carlo to borrow Diesel 10. However, Carlo thought that he meant Kurt when he asked for brute strength, and informed him that Kurt was busy cutting down an entire ecosystem. Kurt was later part of the project to cut down some acres of forest that was too close to the railway lines, where Henry reacted horribly to the situation, to which Kurt felt sorry about. Later, Henry confronted him again, only for Kurt to shoot him down about how he had no choice in his work, and that he didn't care if Henry loathed him. Later, he nearly backed off of a cliff but was saved by Henry assisting Hank in the rescue operations. Kurt noted that even though Henry saved him, he knew that Henry would've enjoyed Kurt falling off the cliff. During the uprising of Carlo Debris' workers, Kurt became part of it, though he said, in a rather deadpan tone, that it was not his idea. Persona Kurt is cheerful, courteous, conversational, and enthusiastic. He works very hard and is very passionate about his work. He loves to crack jokes whenever possible, especially about the foreman of the lumberyard, Carlo Debris. Appearances *'Season 1:' **Lift Bridge (cameo), **Wilbert the Lumberjack *'Season 2:' **Rosie, **Young Tucker, **Rock-Star (does not speak), **Aura of Menace (cameo), **Henry and Kurt, **Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' **Derek and the Two Faced Engines (cameo) Trivia *Kurt is based off of the "Jungle Cutter" deforestation vehicle from the fourth Indiana Jones Movie. Gallery Kurt.jpg|Kurt cutting down trees. Kurt in the forest.jpg|Kurt in the forest. Images-2.jpeg|Kurt breaking down. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.45.03 AM.png|Kurt, and some lumberjacks confronting a hippie chained to a tree. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.30.50 AM.png|Kurt and Stanley. Billy and Kurt.jpg Kurt Henry Diesel 10.jpg KurtLayingPrecariously.png|Kurt teetering precariously! Swashbuckler70.png KurtArt.png|Kurt as drawn by EdGeorgenCody! Category:Characters Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Custom Models Category:Road Vehicles Category:Green Engines Category:Crawler Vehicles Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters